LWH
by Ghost1998
Summary: This is a redo of one of my stories why well i got hack anyways, hope you like it.


**_This is the redo of L.W.H why well i got hack and i have to redo most of my story so yeah and also a thanks to D40gaines for letting me use his two oc in this story, I hope you like it._**

* * *

><p>John Black where do i start, He lost his parents when he was young but he knows that they are in a good place and watching over him. Now John only has one friend that did not stab him in the back and that was Daniel they were almost like brothers. They both join the special force in the military John was a sergeant and Daniel was a lieutenant after a couple year in the military they both retired.<p>

Daniel went to Jasper Canada why well he always wanted to move to there when he was young and i move to Maine why well i use to love there as a kid. I have a nice place in Maine it was a somewhat big log cabin in the woods of Maine. It toke about 30 minutes to get to the town give or take but i was also thinking about moving i have not thought of a place yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now to the story shall we,<em>**

I was having a bad dream which is not surprising and to top it off my alarm clock went off which scary the shit out of me. I shot out of my bed and sweat was dripping down my face "Oh god just a dream a really fuck up one" i said as i look at the clock it was 8:59am.

"What day is it?" i asked as i look at my calendar on my phone and it was Christmas "Great" i said in miserable voice as i got out of my bed. And i walk towards the bathroom to take a quick shower ones there i turn on the water and got in the shower. After 10 minutes or so i turn off the water and got out and then walk to my room to get dress to start this day off.

Ones there i put on a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black cowboy boots and lastly my hat now this hat means a lot to me it was my father cowboy hat. Until he pass on and plus i also have a hawk feather on the side of it that was from my mother until she pass on this hat have tons of memories. That means a lot to me but anyways i put the hat on and went downstairs.

And ones i was downstairs i saw the bright and colorful lights coming from the Christmas tree that was in the living. Man tons of memories was coming to me when i was a kid with my parents on Christmas time like putting out the cookies, decorating the tree and so on man i miss those days. I tear roll down the left side of my face i wipe the tear off my face "They are in a good place" i said.

As i walk out of the living and head off to the kitchen to get something eat and drink ones there i walk towards the refrigerator and opening it up. "Hmm" i said to myself as i was thinking on what i'm going to get out after 10 second or so i took out a sandwich and a coke. Ones i got my food and drink i went to the living room i walk to the coffee table and out my stuff down.

And i walk over to the gun safe i unlock it and opening the door i look at all the guns that was in there, there was a AR-15, Remington 870, M27. I took out the 870 i been meaning to clean it since the last hunting trip i then walk back to the living and i sat down on the couch. I take the gun apart ones done i took a break to eat for a few.

Ones done eating i went back to work as i was cleaning the gun i heard a noise but i pay it no mind until i heard it again i stop what i was doing. And i listing in closely i did heard something it sound like wimping like what a dog makes and it sound like it was coming form the back door in the house. I got up from the couch and i walk to the end table that was in the living room.

And i opening the drawer and i took out a M1911 i turn off the safety and cocked it since i left one in the chamber at all times. And i walk towards the back door ones there i opening the back door and i walk outside i look around and i did not saw anything. The only thing i saw was white due to the snow but then i heard the noise again.

I follow it where it came from and it coming under the porch deck so i walk over there and i look under there and i saw a…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but i'm fucking tired and so ones i get free time i'm going to pick up where i left of, Well seen you soon.<br>**_


End file.
